Are you ready?
by Beta Whisp
Summary: Korra and Bolin get along easily but it doesn't mean they can't have a healthy spar now and again. Nothing will stop them from winning. The only question- Are you ready?


**Beacause there aren't enough Borra fanfics out there, I decided to make one myself. I happen to love the thought of them getting together! **

**Please read and review!**

* * *

**Are You Ready?**

**Korra x Bolin**

"Are you ready?" she says taking a defensive stance. I nod, taking my own stance and count down from five.

"Four, three, two, one." She sends a disk flying at me, which I easily dodge. I send two in response, both of which nearly hit her. I laugh as she sends me a dirty look and two more disks. I easily maneuver around the first and throw my own disk to the other.

"You're still too flat-footed. Remember, light on your feet." I yell out to her. She gives me a curt nod and continues to try and hit me. I try to avoid throwing anything back at her to give her a chance, but that quickly loses its luster.

"You're not even trying!" she yells aggravated at me. "Come on, Bolin!" a clay disk wizzes past my head and she gives me a devious smirk. I laugh at her determination.

"Fine, fine. Let's play." We throw and dodge, trying, but not really trying to hit each other. Through all the barrages of clay disks, one manages to hit me—hard—right on my chest. I fall to the floor, gasping for air as she runs over to me.

"Bolin, are you okay?" she helps me sit up and we share a chuckle as a painful groan escapes my lips.

"You're a natural." Another laugh escapes her lips and she leans in to give me a hug. We exchange a smile when she pulls back, which is quickly replaced by a blush, lightly covering her face.

"Korra?" my voice is shaky as she moves closer to my face, making my own face heat up. She stops inches from my face, letting out a weak exhale that covers my lips. "Korra?" I question again quietly. Suddenly she pulls back and looks to the side.

"Sorry." She says with a hard but embarrassed look on her face.

"I-it's fine." I stutter out. She locks eyes with me and I can see her pleading with me. "I won't tell anyone, Korra. I promise." I say to reassure her. Annoyance flashes through her eyes and I'm slightly confused. What could she want?

Realization dawns on me as I see her look to the floor. I'm sure my face is tomato red as I lift her chin to look at her and gently place a kiss on her lips. First soft and superficial, the kiss became deeper, causing a fire to travel from my lips, down to my groin.

We're panting by the time we part and I let out a soft groan as she tangles her fingers in my hair and tugs at it. I feel her shiver against my body as I pull her close and I shiver in return when she lightly traces the muscles on my arms.

"Bolin…" I place a finger on her lips, successfully silencing her. Taking her hand, I lead her out of the training hall so we can have our moment.

-~*.-.-.*~-

"Morning, Bo." Mako says, handing me a bowl of cereal.

"Morning." I say tiredly as I grab it from him.

"So, how was Korra?" cereal and milk spew from my mouth and I look up to see him raising a questioning eyebrow.

"S-sorry, I just um… choked. What was the question?" I say wiping my shirt, trying to hide my embarrassment.

"I said, how was Korra? You know the spar you guys had."

"Oh yea, she was good. G-good form." I say shredding away the last of my dignity. He gives me a small grunt in reply and goes back to preparing his cereal.

We eat in silence until we hear a weak knock.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Korra asks timidly from the entryway, obviously trying not to stare too much at me. I can see Mako eyeing Korra suspiciously before turning back to me and shaking his head.

"I don't know what happened with you two, but it better not affect you guys during the game." Mako leaves the room, grumbling to himself about carrying all the weight and Korra takes a seat next to me.

"Hey." She says quietly. She still won't look directly at me, so I decide to make the first move.

"We should tell him." I say courageously. She looks at me wide-eyed before a rosy hue covers her face.

"You think so too?" she asks skeptically. I can see her unease by the way she's shifting and I take her hand and place a kiss on top. She lets out a quivery laugh and exhales before standing up.

"Are you ready?" she says looking forward into the distance with determination.

"Yes mam." I say just as enthusiastically. I take her hand once again and as I look into her eyes, I feel like I'm ready for anything as long as I can be with her.

* * *

**Wasn't it fabulous! I'm not good at fighting scenes so that probably sucked to you all, but I did enjoy writing the rest of it. **

**Please review!**


End file.
